Oda a una amistad perdida
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Tal vez eso no arreglase su amistad porque ya estaba rota, pero era un recordatorio, de que una vez habían sido los mejores amigos, que estaban unidos de algún modo. Era como una oda a una amistad perdida.


_**Disclaimer:**__ el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling, solo la trama es mía_

* * *

_Este fic pertenece al reto __**Parejas al Azar**__ de __**La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**__. El reto consistía en que, tras pedir unos números, la persona que organizaba el reto te daba dos personajes (de la época que tu hubieses elegido) A mí me tocaron __**Godric Gryffindor**__ y __**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_Agradecimientos a __**Escristora**__ que muy amablemente me beteo el fic (Y que me enseñó que los incisos van entre comas)_

* * *

_We were the kings and the queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same_

_**Long Live (Taylor Swift)**_

* * *

_Oda a una amistad perdida_

Rowena se peinó por décima vez el mismo mechón de pelo negro azabache. Estaba nerviosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Habían sido demasiadas cosas en unos pocos meses. Ella siempre había estado acostumbrada a mucho estrés, sobre todo desde que habían creado Hogwarts, pero este era diferente, este dolía. Hacía un tiempo se había encontrado a Godric en la Torre de Astronomía, era extraño, ya que ella solía ir al atardecer a esa torre, y usualmente nadie le hacía compañía, pero, por alguna razón, le agradó tenerlo allí.

* * *

—_Godric—dijo tras un rato de silencio, no es que le molestase el silencio, al contrario. Pero ver a su amigo callado tanto tiempo era extraño—Estoy embarazada—anunció, __llevaba meses vomitando, casi sin comer y mareándose a cada instante, así que cuando se miró al espejo y vio que su vientre estaba abultado, lo entendió en seguida._

_La mirada que le dirigió su amigo fue algo que realmente asustó a Rowena, nunca había visto esa mirada en Godric, bueno, cuando echó a Salazar de Hogwarts, una mirada de pura rabia._

—_¿Cómo? —Su voz parecía más calmada que su mirada, pero a ella no la engañaba, era su amiga desde los cinco años y siempre había sabido que por donde expresaba sus sentimientos sin censura era por los ojos, y Rowena, tras muchos años de prácticas, había aprendido a leerlos._

—_¿Qué te pasa Godric? No es habitual en ti reservarte pensamientos, es más es lo contrario a ti, normalmente chillarías tu problema, aunque nadie estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo—Terminó Rowena._

—_Pues yo…—Se echó su largo pelo rojo hacia atrás intentando no parecer nervioso, fracasando una vez más— Quería hablar contigo._

—_Si lo hubieses dicho antes_, t_al vez nos habríamos ahorrado ese silencio incómodo y esa mentira_, ¿_no lo crees así? —Godric asintió ante las palabras de Rowena_, d_ispuesto a continuar._

—_Verdaderamente me es difícil decir esto__, ya sabes que expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta, __así que lo diré claro: estoy enamorado de ti—ante la cara de estupefacción de Rowena, Godric añadió—_. N_o te lo estoy diciendo para que te escapes conmigo hacia otro país, ni para que me correspondas, simplemente te lo estoy diciendo para que lo sepas._

_La expresión de la cara de la fundadora se tornó furiosa._

—_Entonces ¿Cuál era tu propósito al decírmelo así sin más, tras yo haberme casado y estar __esperando un hijo?_

_La expresión de Godric revelaba arrepentimiento. Si Rowena hubiese estado más atenta a su amigo y no a su propio enfado_, s_e habría dado cuenta de que_ el brujo s_e mordía el labio _d_e manera poco habitual en él, había palidecido, y sus ojeras, antes poco vistosas, estaban más marcadas que nunca._

_Rowena se giró y se fue con la barbilla en alto, haciéndole ver que no podía con ella, ni con una declaración._

* * *

Desde ese momento, la relación entre los dos se había resquebrajado, no se hablaban, y menos se miraban. Godric dolido por el desprecio de su amiga y Rowena quien tenía un gran orgullo y no pensaba rebajarse a hablar ella primero. Por mucho que intentasen ocultarlo delante de los estudiantes, Rowena veía como Helga, Godric y ella misma se habían separado unos de otros. Todo empezó el día en que Salazar se fue de la escuela. Aquello rompió el corazón de Helga en mil pedazos y, a pesar de que tanto Godric como ella lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas, la dulce Hufflepuff nunca volvió a levantar cabeza y se sumió en la tristeza. Los únicos que habían quedado había sido ella y Godric, pero ya no había nada de la amistad que los había unido, de esos cuatro jóvenes sin temor que habían creado la mejor escuela de magia de Inglaterra. Solo quedaban resquicios de una amistad perdida.

Rowena se pasó una mano por el rostro, una lágrima había caído por él llegando hasta la barbilla. Hacía poco que había llorado por última vez, fue cuando la hermana de Godric fue hallada muerta en el rellano de su casa. Elyana, así era su nombre, había utilizado un cuchillo y se lo había clavado en el corazón, muriendo al instante. Rowena siempre recordará a esa chica pelirroja, muy traviesa, con esa sonrisa en la cara esa tarde de verano.

* * *

—_¡Ena! —Chilló una chica saliendo de su casa. Una Rowena de quince años sonrió, no le terminaba de gustar el apodo que se había encargado de darle la hermana pequeña de Godric, pero, aun así, lo aguantaba porque era ella, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, además le tenía mucho cariño—.Sabía que vendrías, se lo dije a mi hermano, pero él no me creyó. Dijo que no vendrías el día de mi cumpleaños._

—_¿Cómo no voy a venir a felicitarte, Elyana?_

—_No me llames Elyana, es horrible. Madre me dijo que me lo había puesto porque todas las mujeres de mi familia han tenido la letra e al principio del nombre, así que he decidido cambiármelo a Helena. Tiene la letra e al principio, o al menos su sonoridad—Terminó sonriendo ligeramente._

—_¿No crees que es un cambio algo precipitado? — Preguntó la chica poniéndose una mano en la barbilla— ¿Por qué no te gusta Elyana?_

—_Porque, a diferencia de en tu familia, en la mía se cree que al poner el nombre a un hijo de algún antepasado toda la esencia de la persona en cuestión pasa a la que comparte su nombre. Yo no quiero ser un reflejo de mi bisabuela y, además, el nombre, en mi opinión, es horrendo._

_Rowena emitió una pequeña risita ante la actitud de la chica._

—_Rowena, estás aquí—la chica del pelo negro se giró encontrándose a varios metros de ellas a Godric con su cuaderno bajo el brazo._

—_Antes de que tu hermano se entrometa, debes saber que lo que hagas con tu vida es solo decisión tuya, si quieres cambiar tu nombre no seré yo quien no se alegre cuando lo consigas—y dicho esto se giró a hablar con su amigo._

* * *

Esa era la última vez que había hablado con ella, solo había recibido noticias de ella por Godric y, al parecer, se había vuelto más taciturna y cerrada desde que se enteró de que no había magia en su interior. De todas las personas que merecían no ser bendecidas con la magia ella era la última de la lista. Tal vez esa había sido la razón de su suicidio, puede que hubiera estado harta de ser la única incapaz de que saliesen chispas de un trozo de madera. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella tal vez habría sido capaz de evitar aquel desastre.

Entonces, un dolor le sacudió el vientre y le hizo doblarse. Intentando avanzar hacia la cama para tumbarse cayó al suelo, ocasionando un gran estropicio. A los pocos segundos el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga Helga apareció por la puerta dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Y, entonces, empezó a verlo todo negro.

Rowena se despertó con unos fuertes dolores. Alrededor suyo estaba Helga con una mirada preocupada y varias mujeres vestidas de blanco a su alrededor.

—Gwen, debes calmarte. Bueno, calmarte no, debes sacar a tu hijo de…—Helga se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla—.Será mejor que te lo expliquen ellas, al fin y al cabo, son las expertas.

—Señora, su hijo está a punto de nacer. Debe ayudarnos para que el bebé salga—dijo una de las mujeres mirándola fijamente.

—Pero eso es imposible, mi hijo debería nacer dentro de unas semanas yo misma me ocupé de certificarlo. — Añadió tras dar un grito de dolor

—Debe entender que no es exacto en este caso. El caso, es que debe ayudarnos, no podremos hacerlo nosotras solas—Rowena asintió

Tras una sucesión de dolores y gritos, que a Rowena se le hizo interminable, las mujeres le permitieron descansar de ese agotador esfuerzo al que había estado sometida. Y entonces se quedó completamente dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba su marido sentado en su cama, con una sonrisa afable.

—Estás bien—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y al verla asentir le señaló una pequeña cuna—Es una niña, aún no he decidido el nombre, creí que sería mejor que lo eligieses tú.

Rowena se quedó pensando en ello, mientras veía cómo su marido le traía a su hija. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, el nombre le salió de repente

—Helena, se llamará Helena

Tal vez eso no arreglase su amistad porque ya estaba rota, pero era un recordatorio, de que una vez habían sido los mejores amigos, que estaban unidos de algún modo. Era como una oda a una amistad perdida.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Me ha costado lo suyo escribirlo, porque lo tenía en la cabeza pero no sabía cómo pasarlo al ordenador, pero al final lo he logrados. Espero que os guste mi versión particular de por qué Helena se llamaba así, y la historia que la unía a Godric (o a su hermana)_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
